


Title in progress

by QueenCurphy



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Chest Hair, Comedy, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Reunion Sex, Rough Kissing, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCurphy/pseuds/QueenCurphy
Relationships: Brian "Q" Quinn/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	Title in progress

Beatrice woke to the overly cheerful chime of her apartment doorbell echoing down the hallway. After wrestling out of her duvets grasp, she padded barefoot across her home to check the little screen beside her front door. "Who the hell rings a bastard bell at this time?" The deep brown, doe eyes staring into the camera caused the air to escape her lungs with a shallow squeak; looking back at her was the one and only Brian Fucking Quinn. 

She steadied her breathing before holding down the talk button with her thumb. "It's 2 o'clock in the morning, Q."

Brian grinned at the familiar voice, his brow raising as he recognised the unimpressed tone to it, "Bea, please baby, It's pissing it down out here!"

Those fucking puppy eyes always worked. 

Beatrice snatched her thumb off the talk button and exhaled loudly before stabbing in the button below it, releasing the downstairs door off its catch and allowing the man inside. It didn't take long for the sound of heavy boots to reach the apartment door, followed by tapping on the wood. 

"You decent Bea?"

Beatrice looked down at the washed out oversized Metallica shirt hung over her small frame, and ran her fingers through her bleached hair to throw it up into a half-assed bun. She shrugged her shoulders, remembering Brian had seen her in much worse states. "Yeah, come on in."

She made her way to her Tassimo as Brian cautiously entered, "Coffee?" 

"Sure." He called back as he slumped down onto the couch.

Beatrice made two large mugs of cappuccino and placed them on the coffee table before sinking down into the other end of the couch. "Did you forgot that you called this off?" She motioned a finger to and fro between them both. 

The dark haired man remained silent, and started to nurse the mug he had claimed from the table.

"You said our relationship should remain strictly business, as not to jeopardise the show," Beatrice became aware of the wobble in her voice. "Imagine the scandal of the show's sex symbol, fucking the sound girl!" She shook her head as she stared down into her hands, "You said this is how it has to be. So why, are you now sat on my couch, soaking wet through, at 2am?"

Brian placed the coffee down, and rubbed his beard with a large palm. "I can't do it Bea. I've tried but I just can't."

"Can't what Brian? Because from my perspective you put a stop to it quite easily."

Brian slammed his hand down onto the table in exasperation; causing the cups to rattle and simultaneously making Beatrice flinch. "I can't stop thinking about you, Bea. I can't get the feel of your skin out of my head. All I can hear is your goofy laugh. I cant close my fucking eyes without seeing you!" 

Beatrice was frozen, watching Brian with her hand over her mouth as if to silence herself. 

"I made a mistake Baby, I fucking need you. Fuck being professional. I am so, so sorry."

Bea internally cursed herself for feeling her eyes well. Her mantra had always been not to show any weakness with emotions, and here she was tearing up over a fucking man. 

But he wasn't just any man. This guy had been her everything for the last two months. A drunken one night stand after a work celebration had turned into a weekend of hook ups; and then the days kept adding up until they were romantic weekends in fancy hotels, and Netflix marathons at each others places. This one off 'thing' had rapidly turned into a full blown romance.

And then Brian had ended it. Just like that.

Beatrice had spent the last week locked away in her apartment, breaking her heart over some arsehole, and now he was back on her couch, throwing another spanner in the works. 

But yet, all she wanted to do was hold the visibly defeated, sopping wet man and feel his warm body against hers. 

Beatrice sighed under her breath, "You're piss wet through, go take a shower and dry off or you'll end up sick. I'll wait." 

Brian's brow unfurrowed with some relief. He silently thanked her with a smile and made his way to the bathroom. Beatrice took the chance to straighten the lounge up and throw a towel over the dirty pots in the sink. She somewhat neatened her hair before downing the rest of her coffee and turning on the radio for some background noise. It wasn't long before Brian emerged from the bathroom, looking much less drown-rat and more his roughish, handsome self with his hair swept back. He had disregarded his shirt and had found a pair of sweats he had left previously. Beatrice scanned over his broad chest, scattered generously in dark curls and found her heartrate picking up as her eyes followed the trail of hair to his stomach. Almost instantly she recalled caressing his thick love handles, and snapped herself out of her trance. 

"You know, I've been looking for that shirt," Brian leaned against the open plan kitchen counter and took an Oreo from the cookie jar behind him. "But it suits you way better."

"Well, it makes a comfy nightshirt." Beatrice wasn't lying, but it wasn't the reason she had been sleeping in it for the last week. She caught a very faint whiff of his colone from the unwashed shirt. 

Brian inspected the cookie in his hand, before abandoning it on the counter. "We need to talk. Bea, I've royally fucked up."

Beatrice gave up the last piece of hostility inside of her and moved closer to Brian, slowly resting her head on his chest. His heart thumped in her ear, his chest hairs tickling her nose. "Maybe this once you need to put your happiness first, before your career, Bri."

She felt two broad arms enclose her, pulling her in tight and surrounding her; creating a feeling of safety deep in her belly. "The thought of never being with you that way again... Frightening." He stroked his thumb over her cheek lazily, "I need you," He softened his embrace as Beatrice looked up and her mouth clashed with his. "Bea" he groaned against her lips, pushing his tongue between them. In a fluid turn, Beatrice found herself pressed between the counter and Brian's hips; she took her opportunity to grind herself against him, and the feel of her squirming against his weight enticed him more. He broke away from her mouth and ran his tongue down her jaw to land on her neck; he lightly bit the soft skin there, causing Beatrice to thrust forward again and press her heat against his. 

"Take me to the bedroom, now." She whispered wantonly. 

Brian didn't need telling twice, he ran his hands around to cup her ass and swept her up with ease. Beatrice felt air escape her chest as she raced to wrap her legs around him, holding onto the large man for dear life. They made it to her bedroom in record time, she let out an 'oof!' as he threw her down on the bed. A ball of black fur emerged from the piled up duvet, unhappy with the disturbance.

"Beat it, Jeeves," Brian grinned at the cat as it stalked off into the lounge. He took a moment to look at the girl splayed out in front of him; her chest rising and falling fast, he lips parted and eyes fixed on him. He had missed every little detail about her; from the freckle on her collarbone to the way she looked so longingly a him. He would be a liar if he said her desperation for him didn't make him unbelievably aroused. "You're fucking beautiful." He growled. 

Beatrice felt her cheeks flush, her heart beating loud in her ears; how could another human being make her feel this fired up? Her hooded eyes inspected every inch of him; if someone had asked what her favourite part of him was, she could never decide. She did love how his thicker build made her feel small and powerless, but also safe and protected. She had memorized his thickset thighs and the muscle beneath them, his woody scent and the noises he made as she pleasured him. It had only been nine days, but all those memories flooded back to her with sheer anticipation. 

I've missed this," he murmured, running his fingers up her bare thigh and catching the hem of her shirt. In a flash, he shifted her up off of the mattress with his other hand, just long enough to roughly pull the shirt up and over her head. The elastic holding her bun pinged across the room, leaving waves of hair to fall and frame her face. "I'm gonna take my time, baby. I've got a lot of sucking up to do."

His hands worked fast and smoothly to glide her panties down, his head disappearing between her thighs. Her head thrashed back with the sudden feel of a welcoming, warm wetness around her swollen clit, and she then realised he'd meant what he'd said, quite literally.


End file.
